This is a project to establish, maintain and administer an alcoholism rehabilitation program among American Indians living in a defined geographical area in Baltimore City. The program is designed to deliver services as determined by the needs of the Indian alcoholics, members of his family and others affected by his illness. The program will provide to the Indian population information, education, counseling and other advocate assistance necessary to initiate and administer effective treatment and rehabilitation services. The program staff will act as intermediary between those Indian persons affected by alcoholism and appropriate medical, social, educational, economic, psychotherapeutic and other public and private services already established in the area to be resourceful to such persons affected. The program will serve the target population through a team, outreach, neighborhood work approach; including components of counseling, advocacy, information and referral, resource development, research and education and through closely monitoring and documentation of client progress or lack of same. The goals of the program include (1) To enhance usage of public and private health services; (2) Reduce abusive drinking: (3) Improve nutrition and general health among Indian residents; (4) Improve job performance and stability; (5) Decrease unemployment due to alcohol related problems; and (6) Improve personal, family and community relationships.